gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball's Disaster at Sea Part 1
Gumball's Disaster at Sea '''is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. This is Part 1. '''Remember to leave feedback on my talk page! Summary A heavenly cruise back to Elmore becomes a fight for survival when things turn disasterous. Characters used in this chapter *Gumball Waterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Richard Watterson *Captain Jelly Junior (CONTAINS SPOILERS) Plot This story takes place after a three-week vacation in England. Gumball and Darwin are sad to leave as they were just getting used to the foreign location. Gumball: ''-horribly depressed-'' But dad! Can't we stay at England?! Darwin: '''Yeah, we were having so much fun! '''Richard: '''Sorry guys, but your mom wants us home right now. She said she... ''-Nicole imitation-'' dosen't trust me! Hmph! '''Anais: '''Yeah, and you have school in tommorow! '''Gumball and Darwin: ''-screaming-'' FINE! ''-Gumball and Darwin stubbornly step onto the ship-'' Richard: 'Come on, Anais. Let's go. ''-The family walks throughout the ship-'' '''Darwin: '''Hey, dad? Where's our room? '''Anais: '''Yeah. Where is our room? '''Richard: '''-shocked-'' Huh?! Oh yeah, the room! Follow me! ''-Gumball and Darwin spot a jellyfish at the captain's wheel-'' '''Jellyfish Captain: ''-soft voice-'' Well, hello there, young cat and fish! Want to come here while your dad finds his room? Gumball and Darwin: 'Ok! ''-After a long period of time, Richard and Anais return running off of the ship-'' '''Jellyfish Captain: '...and that is the bow of the ship. 'Darwin: '...Hey Gumball, is that dad over there? '''Richard: ''-scared-'' OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Darwin: '''What's wrong with dad? '''Anais: '''Dad forgot the room keys in our hotel room! Gotta run! ''-ship starts moving-'' '''Gumball: '''Wait, Mister Captain sir! Our dad and our sister isn't on the ship! They gotta get our room keys! '''Jellyfish Captain: '''Call me Captain Jelly Jr. And I can't stop the ship right now. I'm sorry! '''Darwin: ''-scared-'' B-but what about us? What do we do without our dad? Ct. Jelly Jr.: '''We'll just have them come over on another ship. You'll stay here until they arrive. I'll get some room keys for you for room 208. '''Gumball: ''-sad-'' Fine, I guess... ''-Ct. Jelly Jr. give Gumball and Darwin a room key that says "Key for Room 208 on the S.S Jellyfishes"-'' Darwin: 'Come on, let's go Gumball. Bye Mister Captain Jelly Junior! ''-Gumball and Darwin go to room 208 and unlock the door-'' '''Gumball and Darwin: '''-awe-'' WHOOOOOA. Sweet! '''Gumball: '''Look, I'm bouncing on the bed! '''Darwin: '''Dude, I'm channel surfing! '''Gumball: '''Hey! Check out these funny shaped soap bars! '''Darwin: '''Wow, the carpet's gold! And fuzzy! Haha! '''Gumball: '''And check out this view! Maybe this is a good thing we didn't stay in that old room 956 that Dad reserved! '''Darwin: '''Yeah! And look at that fat, pink rabbit swimming with a girl rabbit on her back! '''Gumball: '''Cool- wait, a fat, pink rabbit with a girl rabbit? Uh oh. ''-Swimming rabbit yells from a distance-'' '''Rabbit: Don't worry, Anais! We can get on the ship! Just hold on to that door key! Gumball: ''-frightened-'' That can't be good! Darwin: '''Don't worry! I'll throw some funny shaped soap at him so he knows we're he- '''Gumball: ''-intterupts-'' NO! We can't let dad sneak up onto the ship! Isn't that, like, illegal?! Darwin: '''Well, what else are we gonna do?! '''Gumball: '''I don't know... ''-Gumball suddenly twitches-'' '''Gumball: '''I know what to do! Come on! '''End of Part 1! Leave feedback on my talk page! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Season 2